


A Series of Firsts

by Alondere



Series: From My Requests! [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alondere/pseuds/Alondere
Summary: This is a few first time one shots, ranging from Wolfstar’s first kiss, to their firsttime
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: From My Requests! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944721
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THE RATING WILL CHANGE JUST NOT NOW

Despite contrary belief, Remus was the one to initiate the first kiss. Sirius, of course, was the one to turn it into a heated snog that emotionally scarred James and Peter and ended with Remus’ shirt half unbuttoned before James put a stop to it.

It started with a drinking game. Peter was the one to know.

Peter weaseled it out of both Remus and Sirius. They both only made him promise not to tell, not even considering that Peter would do something about it. Peter loved that, people always thought he was unassuming and innocent.

They each had their own bottle, because, as Sirius said, “James always backwashes and Peter licks the rim.”

The game went like this. The game-master, who was Peter right now, asked the question “Drink and dare?”

The game-master changed with each round, which ended when everyone had gone once. The person could choose yes or no to the question. If they answered yes, they would have to take three shots and do the dare set for them. If they answered no, they’d have to drink from a line of potions in unmarked, solid looking vials. The potions would have an unknown effect on the player and they refilled with another potion.

“Prongs, drink and dare?”

James leaned back and ruffled his hair, smirking.

“Yes.”

Peter smirked back, crossing his ankles and thinking. “I dare you to sneak into Evans’ dorm and take something back to show us you did.”

James took his shots as Remus rolled his eyes. “New rule, no more dares to sneak into a girls dorm while she’s sleeping after this one. Don’t bring back her knickers.”

Peter and Sirius nodded solemnly. “No knickers,” they repeated.

James saluted them and got his broom, jumping from the window and riding it to the dorms.

“What do you think he’ll bring back?”

Remus shrugged. “Hopefully something she won’t miss,” he paused, “Hopefully nothing sexual, either.”

Sirius barked out a laugh from his bed. “Bet it’s her entire uniform.”

Peter snorted. “I bet it’s one of her shoes.”

Remus buried his face in his hands. The room was already spinning a bit, they were all a little tipsy, but he’d passed and taken a potion one time and it magnified the effects of the alcohol.

“Bet it’s just her.”

Sirius and Peter laughed. “Probably.”

Remus laid his head on Sirius’ knee. “Remind me why I agreed to this?”

Sirius patted his head. “I promised I’d dare Prongs to buy you all of the chocolate that Honeydukes has.”

Remus turned his head towards Sirius. “You still haven’t done that,” he mumbled.

“We have to get him properly drunk, first.”

Remus rolled his eyes and picked his head up. “He couldn’t go now.”

Sirius smirked, saying, “Doesn’t mean he wouldn’t try if he were drunk enough.”

Remus let himself fall back onto the floor, Peter following. “How long do you think he’ll take?”

Peter laughed. “He’ll be back in less than ten minutes, he’s always sneaking in there.”

Sirius laughed, too, nudging Remus with his toe. “Eager, are you?”

Remus closed his eyes. “To get drunk.”

Sirius snorted. “What do you think Dumbledore or Minnie would say about that? Set a better example, prefect.”

Remus smirked. “Ten points from Gryffindor for cheek, then, Mr. Black.”

Remus watched Sirius’ smile fade as he suddenly glared at Remus. Remus just had the time to roll over as Sirius threw a pillow at him.

“See? This is why you being a prefect is terrible. I say bully Prongs, you bully me! I say bully Wormy, you bully me! What do I get from this? Negative points!”

Remus laughed and shot back, “Why assert my power over the ones who _don’t_ annoy me? Wormy doesn’t deserve that!”

Sirius put his hand over his heart and sniffled. “You wound me, Moony.”

Remus closed his eyes, drifting a little and hearing James get back.

“And he took..... a sock!” Sirius announced.

Remus snorted and picked himself back up, rolling his eyes when he saw the gold and red sock. “Good job, Prongs.”

James gave a little bow and sat back down. Peter shifted as everyone turned to him. He smirked.

“Moony, drink and dare?”

Remus said, “Yes,” not knowing what he was getting into.

Peter leaned back and his smile grew wider. “I dare you to do _something_ you wanted to do for a long time. It can be anything at all, but it has to be big.”

Sirius and James exchanged a puzzled glance as Remus glared at Peter. Peter simply shrugged innocently and leaned back, watching Remus struggle with himself.

Finally, Remus seemed to resign and pour, not three, not four, but six shots. Sirius, James, and Peter watched him down them all and take another six.

When Remus was done, they all stared at him, shocked.

“What? There was never a _limit_ to how many shots.”

“That doesn’t mean down the whole bottle!” James exclaimed.

Remus shrugged and got up. He walked to where Sirius was, on his bed, and nudged his foot with his. “Budge up,” he mumbled.

From where Sirius was sitting, Remus seemed to be shaking. He looked down at Remus’ hands, and, sure enough, he was hiding his hands in his sweater, a habit he’d formed long ago for when he was nervous. Sirius up, seeing Remus avoiding eye contact and biting his lip. Sirius looked to Peter, who seemed a bit worried, but still smug. Remus’ cheeks were red, and Sirius had a feeling it wasn’t the alcohol.

Sirius gave Remus a look and didn’t move, asking, “Moony, what’s going—“

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”

Remus planted himself in Sirius’ lap, still shaking, and smashed his lips to Sirius’. Sirius was frozen in shock, his arms limp at his sides as Remus held the kiss for a beat. He pulled away just as Sirius came to himself.

There was a second of shocked silence in the room. Remus immediately looked down and away, his cheeks getting redder by the second. He didn’t move from Sirius’ lap.

Sirius sighed. He’d kissed Remus, but it was rushed and awkward. He’d have to fix that. He gave Remus a heated look that sent shivers up his spine and pressed his hand to the back of his neck, his thumb coming around to trace his throat. “No fair.”

Remus’ eyes were wide as Sirius pressed his lips to his and kissed him properly, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip once. Remus opened his mouth and let Sirius in, who immediately traced his entire mouth, seeming to try to find Remus’ tonsils with his tongue. Remus felt a hand go down his shirt and trace his chest and stomach.

He licked Remus’ teeth and sucked his tongue into his mouth, making sure to earn a reluctant noise from him. His hand rubbed Remus’ stomach and waist.

Sirius broke the kiss in favor of Remus’ jaw and tried to map out his neck, taking in every intake of breath, every nearly audible gasp.

One of his hands went to Remus’ shirt and started unbuttoning it, his other hand going to his hair to hold his head where it was. Remus looked down at Sirius, shocked, who simply smashing their lips together again. Remus seemed to melt beneath his hands as he mapped his mouth, his hand still in Remus’ hair and smashing their heads together.

“Mmf!”

Sirius smirked into Remus’ mouth and bit Remus’ tongue again. Sirius moved his hands to Remus’ waist and knotted his hands there. Sirius didn’t even notice James get up until he pried their heads apart. Sirius made sure to bite Remus’ lip as he was forced away from him.

“Okay, that’s enough! Peter, you’ve lost your game-master privileges after this round is over indefinitely.”

There was a string of saliva connecting Sirius and Remus’ lips. Sirius licked his lips, breaking the saliva string, and gave Remus a look that made him whimper a bit.

James was still standing right next to them, so Sirius simply nodded behind him to his bed and gave Remus another look. Remus crawled off of his lap and mumbled, “I still din’t get my choc’late,” through kiss swollen lips.

Sirius gave him a wet kiss on his cheek and said, “I’ll get it myself. We’re going to finish this round, you’re too drunk to do anything. We need to talk about this.”

Remus laid his head on Sirius’ pillow, closing his eyes. “‘Kay,” he mumbled.

Sirius closed his curtains and turned back to Peter. He leveled him with a challenging look and raised his eyebrows. “Go on, Wormy.”

Peter cleared his throat, his cheeks red, and made a mental note to get his own food and drinks for the next few weeks and to only fall asleep after Sirius. Maybe he’d have to avoid him, too. He very obviously wasn’t happy with his little stunt.

“R-right. Pads, drink and dare?”

“Yes.”

Sirius was giving Peter a look that said he’d better give him what he wanted. Usually, Sirius was only this way to people outside the Marauders, cool and disinterested, cruel and daring when he was interested in what was happening. Peter sighed in resignation and said, “Go to bed with Remus.”

Sirius took his shots and jumped into bed with Remus, who cuddled up to him sleepily. “Hey, just real quick.”

Remus hummed. Sirius pulled him closer by the waist and pet his hair. He was still shaking a bit from the adrenaline.“Hogsmeade next weekend?”

Remus nodded. He kissed Sirius’ neck and asked, “Boyfriends?”

Sirius nodded, cuddling closer to Remus, too. “Yeah.”

Remus made a happy humming noise in his throat and fell asleep.


	2. Their First Date

Remus was standing in front of a mirror, blinking at his reflection. He’d made a mistake, this was a terrible mistake.

He’d mess up, he’d say something wrong. He looked away from his reflection. He didn’t even look good.

They’d set the time for Hogsmeade the next morning, Sirius had kissed him awake and set it up, checking with him. He said Sirius set it up because he did. He’d simply said one on Saturday, smiling impossibly brightly when Remus nodded and said that sounded really nice. 

He’d still said Remus shouldn't have had to do that and they needed to get back at Peter. Remus shrugged and said that they should say they were in a fight. Sirius shook his head, saying he’d told Peter he liked him a long time ago. Remus had smiled brightly at that and hid his face in his neck.

Sirius had kissed his head and hugged him, asking how it wasn’t obvious. Remus had simply asked how it wasn’t obvious for him.

They’d explained the kiss away to James, shooting Peter dirty looks that said to keep his mouth shut, as a combination of alcohol and Sirius wanting to one up Remus. Remus sleeping in Sirius’ bed was brushed off as Sirius wanting to make sure Remus was okay, which was normal for him. James accepted it, obviously not caring, but they weren’t exactly ready to come out.

Remus now stood in front of the mirror, every terrible thing that could happen running through his mind and hurting his head. He ran his hand through his tawny hair, ruffling it, and heard Sirius come up. He looked at the time and turned to the door as Sirius walked in. It was already one, Remus had lost track of the time.

“Hey, are you ready?”

Remus seemed to struggle with himself, shaking how he was the week before. Sirius noticed as Remus grabbed a sweater, his comfort one, and started to put it on. Sirius walked forward, grabbing his arms. “Moony. It’s just me. Stop fretting, don’t send yourself into a fit.”

Remus stopped and slowly peeled the sweater back off. Sirius let go of him and stepped back. “There. Alright, are you ready?”

Remus nodded and walked with Sirius from the dorm-room. Remus seemed to close in on himself more and more as they got closer to the entrance hall. Sirius looked to his side and pulled Remus to an alcove.

“Do you want to do this?”

Remus frowned up at Sirius and asked, “Do you?”

Sirius tilted his head to the side, looking like his Animagus form. He ran his hand through his ebony hair, which was too long to do much other than push it back. “Of course I do. I’d been wanting this since second year. Do you?”

Remus nodded, crossing his arms over his stomach. He was looking down, still, looking sick. Sirius leaned over him, placing his hands on either side of his head. “Hey, look at me.”

Remus looked up at Sirius and met eyes with him, amber to dark grey. “It’s just me. I’m not going to expect you to act a certain way, be any way you aren’t, I don’t expect anything but you.”

Remus closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. It was Sirius. No one else, he wouldn’t hate Remus if he messed up. He took a few deep breaths. “Okay. Okay, it’s just you.”

Sirius looked around, making sure no one was there. He leaned down and kissed Remus’ cheek. “It’s just me.”

Remus nodded again and followed Sirius from the alcove. “Any ideas for revenge on Wormy?”

Sirius shrugged, comfortably as ever. Remus seemed to be more at ease, getting closer to Sirius and looking at him, rather than the ground.

“We can always just lock him in a closet with Mary McDonald and force him to kiss her.”

Remus tilted his head to the side, obviously not happy with that plan. “Why something he may get something from? I nearly had a panic attack, it doesn’t seem fair.”

Sirius looked at Remus, a playful little smile on his face. “You got something from it,” he pointed out.

“Not the point. Make him suffer with me.”

Sirius rolled his eyes, still smiling, and said, “How about Marlene? We can get her in on it. I think,” he added.

Remus nodded to himself. “Yes, we can use the spell we used on the mistletoe last year on them.”

Sirius laughed and pat Remus’ head. “Perfect. Now, where do we want to go? I’m paying.”

Remus opened his mouth to argue, only being cut off by Sirius. “I asked you out today, I’m paying.”

Remus tried to argue again, saying, “You know that I don’t like it when you guys pay for things for me.”

Sirius shrugged. “I want to spoil you. You’re going to let me and you’re going to like it. Where do you want to go?”

Remus glared at Sirius for a moment before heading to Madam Puddifoot’s. Sirius rolled his eyes and groaned before holding the door open for Remus and stepping in behind him. He’d had too many dates with girls not to know how tacky this place was. He was just glad it wasn’t Valentine’s Day.

Sirius talked to Madam Puddifoot, asking for a corner booth where they wouldn’t be seen with a smile on his face. They followed her to the booth and sat down.

Truthfully, Remus actually ate here alone most times, when he had some time to himself. He usually snuck here through a passageway. The cozy little tea-shop was a little girly, definitely a bit on the pink side, but Madam Puddifoot had the best chocolate muffins around and Remus could read his books in peace. She didn’t seem to mind that he snuck here from school, Madam Puddifoot simply gave him more secluded tables, knowing he didn’t want to be bothered, despite being part of the most popular group in the school. Remus could rave about these muffins he had every visit for days if given the chance.

For one, they were big. Remus usually couldn’t even finish his, he couldn’t even get halfway through. He usually ate them with a fork and could take them back to his dorm. He could enjoy them for breakfast for days.

For another thing, they were homemade. Madam Puddifoot made them herself and she was a wonderful baker. They were always warm, right out of the oven, or at least they were heated up on more busy days, giving them a just out of the oven feel.

And, another thing, they were so good. The chocolate chips were put in exactly the right spots, so there’d be one in every bite, but it was still surrounded by the right amount of bread. The bread was chocolatey, but not too sweet, still tasting like a muffin. It was sprinkled in the right amount of powdered sugar and the slightest amount of cinnamon. 

Remus usually ordered coffee, as he honestly loved it, the other Marauders liked to say it was because he was Irish, but he definitely liked it a lot more than tea, and the muffins were perfect for coffee. He usually ordered mocha, and just strong enough.

And it was _rich_. It was so rich, but not too rich, because the bread was made with dark chocolate, while the chocolate chips could be ordered with dark or milk chocolate. Remus learned that it tasted better with milk chocolate, not dark, because the dark chocolate made the muffins too rich. 

Speaking of the muffins, Madam Puddifoot was bringing him his muffin right now, with his coffee.

Sirius gave him a puzzled look as Madam Puttifoot set the plate in front of Remus and got out her notepad for Sirius. Remus explained, “I come here all the time, I get the same thing every time.”

Sirius looked to Madam Puttifoot, who nodded and said, “I think he’s spent the most money here of all the Hogwarts students I’ve ever served. He loves my muffins.”

Remus nodded, picking up his fork and picking at the top to break into the muffin. Sirius simply turned to Madam Puttifoot and said, “I’ll have what he’s having, then.”

Madam Puddifoot smiled and jotted it down on her notepad, saying, “Coming right up.”

Sirius leaned back and watched Remus, who was chewing his first bite with a smile on his face. His eyes had slipped shut and he’d moaned when it hit his tongue. Remus opened his eyes and saw Sirius watching him, a smile dancing on his lips.

“What?”

Sirius shook his head, smiling fully, now. “Nothing. I just never thought I’d get to do this, with you, at least. I was resigned to go from bird to bird every few weeks, I didn’t know I had a chance.”

Remus smiled to himself and looked down at the table. “Neither did I.”

Sirius leaned forward and touched fingers with him. “Are we sure we want to get back at Wormtail for this?”

Sirius’ food and drink came, Madam Puddifoot smiling at their hands. “Careful, Mr. Black. We don’t want Mr. Lupin here being hurt. I’ll have to curse you, myself.”

Sirius smiled at his plate and said, “Never with him.”

Madam Puddifoot smiled and bustled away, leaving them again.

“He’d like kissing Marlene, anyway.”

Sirius shrugged, also picking up a fork and poking at his muffin. “So, what’s so good about these?”

Remus almost choked on his coffee, which he’d taken a sip of, and demanded, “Eat it.”

Sirius look up at him, startled, and took a bite. He took a bite and smiled a little. “It’s very good. You obviously have good taste.”

Remus raised his eyebrows, looking scandalized. “Good? _Good??_ It’s miraculous, wonderful, the last reason to be alive!”

Sirius laughed and watched Remus’ eyes flash. He put his hands up. “It’s very good, wonderful. If I weren’t so taken with you, I’d take this muffin back to my bed.”

Remus seemed sated, pointing his fork at Sirius and saying, “Exactly.”

Sirius laughed and had another bite, taking a sip of his coffee. He wrinkled his nose, making Remus raise his eyebrows. “I’m sorry, but do you even like the coffee part?”

Remus rolled his eyes, sipping his coffee. “ _Yes_. I just like it with the flavored kind of creamer sometimes. Mocha, to be exact, when I’m here. These aren’t as good with black coffee, and it takes from the coffee, too.”

Sirius scoffed and said, “I’m going to need it to be stronger.”

Remus shrugged and watched Sirius wave over Madam Puddifoot. “Hi, sorry, can I have my coffee a bit stronger? Not much, I just didn’t realize he took it so weak.”

Madam Puddifoot laughed and said, “No problem, deary. The girls over at that table are talking about you two, by the way.”

Sirius nodded, looking at Remus. “They saw us?”

Madam Puddifoot shook her head. “No, not yet. Be wary.”

Sirius and Remus both nodded, looking to where Madam Puddifoot pointed. Sirius moved to the wall, as did Remus. As Madam Puddifoot walked away, Sirius looked at Remus. “Are you out, yet?”

Remus shook his head. “You?”

Sirius shook his head, laughing. “Hell, no. We’ll just lie low.”

Remus nodded and took another bite of his cupcake, clearly nervous. Sirius quickly reached across the table and put his hand over Remus’, saying, “It’s fine. It’ll be okay, we can leave if you want.”

Remus shook his head and took another bite of his cupcake, not wanting a couple girls to ruin their date.

“Okay. Now, where do you think Marlene is? We should talk to her before we leave Hogsmeade.”

Remus shrugged. “We can check the Three Broomsticks,” he suggested.

Sirius nodded, thinking. “We need to stop by Honeydukes, too.”

Remus frowned as he took another bite of his cupcake. “Why?”

“I promised you chocolate for playing that game with us.”

Remus groaned and rolled his eyes. “And what do you call this?”

Sirius looked down at the muffin. He looked back up at Remus and ate a bite, showing off his tongue licking over the fork. Remus watched him lick the fork for a few seconds, his own mouth going dry. He barely noticed when Sirius spoke, though he was watching his lips.

“Moony.”

Remus snapped out of his trance, his eyes darting to Sirius’. He was smirking, amused.

“As I was saying, this is not Honeydukes’ entire supply. I promised their stock, and I’m going to get it for you.”

Remus rolled his eyes fondly and said, “Thank you, but I don’t need the entire stock.”

Sirius leaned forward and said, “Wish you were my fork? Want me to tell you all the things I’m going to do to you when I get you back in my bed?”

Remus shuddered and blushed, his eyes darting to his muffin. “Fine, buy what you want, just stop talking.”

Sirius laughed and had another bite, watching Remus stare at his lips around his fork. Sirius made sure to lick his lips before lowering his fork. Madam Puddifoot brought his coffee simply smiling when Sirius thanked her.

They both heard the voices before the two girls came into view.

“Listen, I’m just saying that I’m more into the whole bookish thing he has going for him. Besides, Black is a...” the girl faltered as she saw Remus and Sirius in their booth.

Sirius groaned. Remus copied him internally, not wanting to deal with anyone fawning over Sirius. They both walked over, smiled plastered on their faces. Sirius gave Remus a look and they both scooted over with their things. The girls stopped at the table, eyes on their respective crushes.

“Hey! What are you two doing here?”

Sirius leaned back and put his feet up on Remus’ bench, eyebrows cooly raised. “Eating.”

Both girls sat down, ignoring Sirius’ behavior. “Where’s Potter,” the brunette one asked, lightly touching Sirius’ arm. 

He shrugged at the question, taking another bite of his cupcake as he swatted her hand away, Sirius hated unexpected touch from anyone, especially when he wasn’t initiating it. 

The only people he could really stand were the other Marauders, and that took a long time, he only got used to it the year before this, fourth year. Plus, he had to initiate it, they found out quickly enough. The only exceptions were when he could see it coming, when he could stop it easily if he needed to. They couldn’t hit him, even playfully, they couldn’t touch him unless he initiated it or he knew for a fact they would. 

He just didn’t like it, just like Remus seemed to like touch a lot more from the other Marauders. He was fine with it unexpected, unlike Sirius, thrived in it, even. He liked that they could still stand to touch him. But, like Sirius, he hated it from anyone else.

Sirius didn’t hit the girl, he made sure, she didn’t even seem to notice. He didn’t even look at her, his eyes possessively fixed on Remus, instead.

He looked up at Remus, who was sipping his coffee. The other girl, she had strawberry blonde hair, seemed to be trying to speak to him. He seemed to be zoning out a little. Something about their O.W.Ls. Sirius rolled his eyes, she obviously thought that Remus was just a nerd and model student. Remus caught sight of it and smiled a little, still deeply uncomfortable.

Remus definitely seemed to be regretting not taking Sirius up on his offer to leave. He picked at his muffin, catching her attention. Sirius watched him freeze as she exclaimed that she loved chocolate and asked for a bite.

“He doesn’t like sharing,” Sirius said abruptly and coldly.

The girl turned icy green eyes to Sirius and replied, “I didn’t ask _you_.”

She put her hand on Remus’ lower back, Remus jumped, now even more uncomfortable. She was treating him like a child. Sirius’ eyes flashed at her hand on his back.

“Do not touch Moony.”

She actually leaned over and put her hand over his, which was shaking. Sirius knew the feeling seeming to be about to spontaneously combust at the slightest touch and reached for his wand before looking at Remus.

Sirius watched Remus shift uncomfortably, not wanting to say anything or start anything. Sirius leaned back again, assessing her. Yet another girl who infantilized Remus, thought that the other Marauders bullied him, and that he needed saving. He also noticed that Remus shook both hands off.

This went on for a few minutes, Sirius giving the brunette the cold shoulder and defending Remus. It wasn’t that Remus couldn’t defend himself, it was just that she was being nice, and he wouldn’t because of that.

“He can speak for himself.”

She put her arm around Remus’ waist and her hand over his _again_.

Sirius shrugged. “Stop talking about Moony like he’s not here, Moony, what’s going through your mind?”

Remus looked up, looking like a deer in headlights. Both noticed, though they interpreted it differently. He took a slow bite of his muffin. “This is a good muffin.”

The strawberry blonde turned victorious brown eyes on Sirius. Sirius rolled his eyes at her and tried again. “It’s okay if you don’t want to share. It’s also just fine that you don’t like being touched, there’s nothing wrong with it or you.”

Remus looked down and mumbled, “I really like the muffin.”

Sirius smiled warmly at him, still protective over him, though. It was different than the other girl, though. He only knew that Remus wasn’t good with people and that it was worse standing up for himself when they seemed to be nice.

“It’s okay that you don’t want to share,” he repeated, “She won’t be mad, it’s something absolutely _idiotic_ to be angry about. Just like being angry at a legitimate problem you have with something is just as dumb.”

The strawberry blonde looked outraged at that, even more when Remus answered, “I don’t want to share. Or be touched.”

The other girl dropped her hand, immediately apologizing and touching his face, then dropping her hands again.

Sirius nodded and leaned back, noticing that when he did, the brunette seemed to demand his attention again. He inclined his head to her the slightest bit, she was talking excitedly about how admirable it was that he stood up for his friends.

He watched Remus, still making sure he wasn’t too uncomfortable. This girl seemed to be bullying him a bit, making Sirius’ stomach roll.

Madam Puddifoot appeared, with a furious looked Marlene and an equally angry looking Dorcas.

“And who the _hell_ are you two?”

Both girls looked up, startled. Sirius seemed to sag in relief, making Remus seem to relax, too.

“Who are _you_?”

Sirius glared at the girl next to him, though she didn’t see. “Our dates.”

Both girls looked down at the table, where two extra plates had appeared and a cup of green tea and a cup of black tea. Sirius raised an eyebrow cooly, saying, “We were discussing where to go next when you two very rudely interrupted.”

Both girls jumped up, to be replaced by Marlene and Dorcas. Sirius put his hand on Marlene’s waist and gestured for Remus to do the same to Dorcas. Remus did, awkwardly, which made Dorcas giggle.

Marlene tossed her long, straight, dirty blonde hair over her shoulder and turned her light blue eyes on the two girls.

“And what did you think you were doing?”

Dorcas turned and grabbed Remus’ hand, asking if it was okay before doing so. His paler skin contrasting with her brown skin. “Better?” She muttered.

Remus nodded, still staring at his muffin. Sirius noticed he was still unbelievably nervous, probably confused, too.

“Come on,” one of the other girls told the other.

Both girls left the shop, either embarrassed or angry by how fast they were walking.

“You’re an idiot, Sirius.”

Sirius turned to Marlene, his hand dropping from her waist as Dorcas and Remus’ hands untwined. “He picked out the place!”

Marlene hit Sirius’ shoulder. “So? Did we learn to do that Patronus trick for nothing? We would have been a few tables over, we could have looked out for each other!”

Sirius shrugged. “Didn’t think of it. Thanks, guys.”

Marlene leaned back comfortably and took Sirius’ fork, taking some of his muffin. “Of course. Oh, Merlin, these are really good!”

Remus smiled and said, “Thank you! Sirius only said that they were good.”

Marlene snorted. “Dorky, try this.”

She took another bite and held it out to Dorcas, who took the bite and smiled. “That _is_ good.”

Marlene and Remus both shouted, “ _Good!?_ ”

“It’s miraculous—”

“It’s sent from above—”

“It’s perfection on a plate—”

“It’s a true worldly wonder!”

Sirius and Dorcas looked at each other and laughed, both sent into a fit. Remus and Marlene turned their dark gazes to each other and nodded. Marlene took Sirius’ plate and replaced his with hers, making him stop laughing.

“Hey!”

Marlene held her hand up, and Remus leveled Sirius with a glare. “If you can’t appreciate it, you can’t have any.”

Sirius stared at his cheesecake and tried grabbing the muffin back again. Marlene tried to stab him with her fork, making him back off. He looked to Remus.

“Moony?”

Remus took another bite, raised an eyebrow, and shook his head. “You can’t appreciate what a work of art the muffin is.”

Sirius groaned and called Madam Puddifoot over again. “I’m so sorry to bother you again, but can I please get two more muffins?”

Both Remus and Marlene shook their heads, forks in their mouths, to which Madam Puddifoot shrugged her shoulders and jotted down the order. “Coming right up, deary. I’m sorry, Mr. Lupin and Ms. McKinnon, I have to take the order.”

Remus pouted and took another bite. “Stupid business,” he muttered.

“Indeed,” Madam Puddifoot nodded grimly.

Remus took another angry bite of his muffin and took a sip of his coffee. Sirius laughed and nudged his hand with his own. “You love me.”

“Unfortunately.”

Sirius laughed and sipped his coffee. He leaned back. “So, what brought you two here?”

Marlene shrugged off her denim jacket and tied it around her waist. “Dorky wanted to come in.”

Sirius inclined his head and took a bite of cheesecake. “This is good, too.”

Remus nodded solemnly. “Madam Puddifoot is a genius.”

Sirius took another bite and leaned his head on the wall. “Want to take this to go?”

Remus nodded, turning to Marlene and Dorcas. “You two? I’m guessing you’re on a date?”

They both nodded. Remus looked to Madam Puddifoot and made a gesture with his hand. She waved her hand and got some to-go cups and containers.

Everyone else looked at him, and he quickly explained, “Sign language for to-go. This is the only wizarding shop that has them.”

They all sort of nodded and watched Madam Puddifoot bring the containers and the muffins in them. “Have a nice day, guys!”

Remus smiled brightly as said, “Thank you, you too!”

She smiled back and bustled off again, helping a new customer. Remus put the food and drinks into the containers and sealed them, standing up. They all stood up and took their containers.

“Okay, where to next?”

Sirius shot Remus a look. “Honeydukes.”

Marlene and Dorcas shrugged and nodded, making Remus sigh in resignation. “You—”

“Honeydukes.”

Remus rolled his eyes and took Sirius’ outstretched hand. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to. Marls, are you forcing your money on Dorcas?”

Marlene smiled and nodded, making Dorcas roll her eyes and lean over to kiss her cheek.

They all walked out together, heading to Honeydukes. They entered the shop and Sirius let go of Remus, saying, “Grab all the chocolate you can find, except for the cockroach clusters, because no one likes those. I’ll know if you missed something,” Sirius warned.

Remus knew the threat wasn’t idle, he’d been to Honeydukes for Remus when he was too weak to come himself and needed more chocolate.

Remus turned and walked through the aisles as Sirius turned to talk to Marlene, likely about the prank. He picked out one of each sort of chocolate, simply adding it to the basket and hiding it from Sirius. However, Sirius saw and walked over to Remus, grabbing the basket and taking five more of each item. Remus watched him grab _ten_ of the boxes of Honeydukes finest and even more of the giant bricks of it. Remus tried to stop him, and he simply got an entire bag of galleons and sickles from his robe pocket. “See this? I have an entire vault _filled_ with even more of it. Far, _far_ more. This is one _millionth_ of my money. I’m well off for a long, long time, because it’s impossible for my parents to take it away. If I spend it on myself, or keep this money to myself, I will feel selfish and terrible. Do you want me to feel that way?”

Remus shook his head, letting his arm fall. “Then let me pay for the chocolate that I promised you.”

Remus nodded and let arm fall. Sirius gave him a quick forehead kiss, so quick that no one would see it, even if they were looking, and piled more candy into the basket.

“Okay. Remind me not to say that again, or slap me if I do. I don’t like how that sounded.”

Remus nodded, watching Sirius pile more candy into the basket. Sirius seemed to calm down a bit and smiled to himself.

They paid for the chocolate and left the shop, Dorcas and Marlene chewing some Droobles Best Blowing Gum, slightly ahead of them. Sirius held the bags in one hand and pat Remus’ head. 

They passed the same girls from before just as he did that and the girl with the strawberry blonde hair gave him a look so dirty that Sirius almost dropped everything and hexed her. He knew what she thought of him, and Remus, and wanted to curse her into the next century for it. At least for what she thought of Remus. Sirius knew he, himself, was a prick.

“We should prank them,” Sirius whispered to Remus as they walked by. He noticed that they made a U-turn and followed them back to the school.

Remus shivered, prompting Sirius to stop and drop the bags, which Marlene and Dorcas heard, so they stopped, too, turning back. They noticed the girls, too. Sirius shrugged off his leather jacket, wrapping it around Remus’ shoulders. Remus popped his arms through the arm holes and smiled gratefully, sighing. “Thanks.”

Sirius smiled. “Of course.”

Remus shrugged. “The prank be fun, but I don’t know why.”

Sirius gave Remus an incredulous look and asked, “How about ruining our,” he dropped his voice to a whisper, “date?”

Remus paused and nodded, saying, “Sure, let’s just make sure James and Peter are on board.”

Sirius nodded and smiled to himself. He and Remus both heard the girl with the strawberry blonde hair whisper, “See, they bully him! Not to mention that Black just basically guilt tripped him by giving him his jacket! The poor baby doesn’t deserve that!”

Remus’ back went straight as Sirius put his hand comfortingly on his arm. Dorcas seemed to hear too, she and Marlene were ahead of them, because she circled back and entwined her fingers with Remus’ in solidarity, still muttering to him for permission, which she got. Marlene saw what she was doing and looked to Sirius. He mouthed _later_ at her as they entered the entrance hall.

“See? They had to defend him to Black. I’m telling you, they only keep him around because he does their homework.”

Sirius’ face seemed to contort, glaring at the floor as he grabbed Remus’ arm tighter. “Dorm?”

Remus nodded, getting closer to Sirius. Marlene and Dorcas agreed, both frowning, now.

Fortunately, the only one of the girls was a Gryffindor, so they were unbothered, as she went with her friend to her dorm. They climbed in through portrait hole, Remus seemed to get calmer and calmer as they approached the dorm.

The dorm was empty when the four entered it, so Sirius opened up his bed curtains and gestured for everyone to sit down do they could sort through the treats. As they split it, they laughed more and definitely relaxed with the privacy of the dorm.

“Where do you think Prongs is?”

Remus shrugged, smiling a little. “He said he wanted a drink in the Three Broomsticks. He may still be there.”

Sirius laughed and kissed his cheek. “Good, I went through a lot to shake him off.”

Remus smiled a little wider and replied, “I appreciate it. I know how hard it is for the star crossed lovers of Gryffindor Tower to split up for a few minutes.”

Marlene and Dorcas laughed as Sirius put his hand over his heart. “Anything for my mistress.”

Remus pouted slightly, asking, “Who said I’m the skirt?”

Sirius laughed and kissed his cheek. “You loved our little show last week. We both know it would have ended with that pathetic little peck if I didn’t snog you. I was the one in control there, I was the top there.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “I was _scared_! I can be dominant.”

Marlene sniggered as she unwrapped an acid pop. Sirius kissed his nose and said, “Of course you can, babe.”

Remus pouted at him, making him laugh, and unwrapped a chocolate frog. Marlene and Dorcas both stood up, their bags in hand.

“You’re leaving?”

Sirius kissed his cheek and said, “Of course. You need to assert your dominance over me, don’t you?”

Dorcas full on cackled, leaning down to kiss Remus’ cheek goodbye. “We have dominance to assert, too. Bye.”

Remus waved. “Bye.”

Marlene waved and opened the door for Dorcas, leaving them alone.

Sirius turned to Remus and rubbed his shoulders. “You know that no one thinks of you like that girl, at least here, right?”

Remus nodded, eyes going down. Sirius put his finger under Remus’ chin and tilted his head up. “You’re not only the glue holding us together, you’re the best of us, and we all love you so much.”

Remus nodded, eyes getting slightly shiny. “And I hate that she really called you a poor baby. You’re literally the most mature out of all of us, you know that, right?”

Remus smiled. “I think I figured that out in second year, yes.”

Sirius nodded. “Good. You’re not a baby and no one should treat you like one. At least when you don’t want it,” Sirius added as an afterthought.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That’s supposed to mean that there’s a wide range of kinks out there, you may have that one.”

Remus smiled. “Being the bottom does not mean I want to be babied.”

Sirius smiled and kissed his cheek again.

Remus laid his head on Sirius’ shoulder and relaxed against him. Sirius smiled down at him and pet his hair. He was still eating a chocolate frog. “Was it a good date? Overall?”

Remus nodded, smiling. “It was wonderful. Thank you.”

Sirius kissed his head and said, “It was my pleasure.”


	3. Their First Time

Remus and Sirius had been dating for three weeks, now. Sirius hadn’t pushed sex on Remus and didn’t really seem to care about how long it took for Remus to be ready for sex.

He seemed to be happy with just Remus, nothing else. If Remus told him he never wanted to sleep with Sirius, or anyone for that matter, it seemed that he wouldn’t care, he’d simply give him a forehead kiss and wank for the rest of his life.

Remus appreciated the lack of pressure, he loved that Sirius cared for him so much. But, Remus was ready, he knew it. He was reading to Sirius in the safety of Remus’ bed with a silencing spell on the curtains and wanted to bring it up, he just didn’t know how.

Sirius suddenly stopped and pushed the book down. “Something’s wrong. I can tell, you’re distracted.”

Remus shrugged and stared at the book, his heart pounding. Sirius moved himself up and put his hands on either side of his face. “Did I do something?”

It took Remus a second to answer, it seemed unthinkable to him that Sirius would ever do anything.

Remus shook his head vigorously. “Merlin, no!”

Sirius frowned. “What’s wrong, then?”

Remus hugged his book, trying to think about how to phrase this.

“I-I think I want to do-do the thing th-that couples do.”

Sirius frowned harder. “What?”

Remus looked away. “I don’t want to say it. Like, the thing that couples do. In bed.”

Understanding dawned on Sirius’ face. “Really? Are you sure?”

Remus nodded, before adding quickly, “Only if you want to!”

Sirius rolled his eyes fondly and sprang into action. He kissed Remus, lapping at his bottom lip. Remus opened his mouth, so Sirius licked his way into his mouth while Remus tried his best to kiss back. Remus moaned a little as Sirius’ other hand found his cock in his trousers, palming it through them.

Sirius smirked into his mouth and squeezed a little, making Remus gasp noisily into his mouth. He pulled away.

“You’re going to make me come in my pants.”

Sirius smirked and rubbed at Remus’ cock a little more. “Would that be terrible?”

Remus bucked his hips up. “I want to actually—”

“I know, I know. Less talking, more moaning.”

Sirius emphasized the words with a squeeze to Remus’ cock and kissed him again. Remus moaned into his mouth and moved his hips again. Sirius smirked and pulled away again, simply to look at him.

Remus was already flushed and rock hard, his eyes bright. Sirius moaned a little at the image and started unbuttoning Remus’ shirt.

When it was unbuttoned, Sirius attacked his chest with his mouth, licking over a nipple and kissing down his torso. He left as many hickeys as he could, wanting to mark Remus however he could. Remus moaned and lifted his hips as Sirius pulled his pants and trousers down. Remus’ cock sprang up and hit his stomach. 

Sirius held eye contact and licked over his exposed head, holding the foreskin back and making Remus’ head fall back. Sirius seemed to be enjoying just the taste of Remus, he groaned as Remus’ cock let loose some precum. Sirius sucked the head into his mouth and Remus yelped, pulling back.

Sirius pulled his head back and looked up, worried. “What’s wrong?”

“Teeth,” Remus mumbled, rubbing where Sirius basically but down.

Sirius’ mouth opened in an O and quickly and soothingly kissed the head of Remus’ cock again. “Sorry. We’ll try that again later.”

Sirius got up on his knees and spread Remus’ legs, letting his finger go from his bullocks to his pucker. Remus clenched a little.

Sirius frowned. “How are we going to do this?”

Remus lifted his head from the pillow, seeing what Sirius was talking about. “I can just turn over,” he suggested

Sirius shook his head. “I want to see your face. Gimme that pillow.”

Remus took the pillow from beneath his head and handed it to Sirius, who put it under his hips. Sirius stuck his finger into his mouth and ran it over Remus’ entrance, trying to get him to relax and getting him wet.

“Relax, Moony. There, just like that,” Sirius popped his finger into Remus, “There, feel that? Does it feel good?”

Remus nodded, his eyes fluttering shut. Truthfully, it felt a little intrusive, but still good. Sirius pumped the one finger in and out of Remus, making sure he was loose around his finger before he added another.

Sirius withdrew his finger and spit over his two fingers. He rubbed them together again and positioned them over Remus’ entrance. Remus winced as Sirius started to push them in and tried to move up the bed.

“Your nails!”

Sirius looked down and looked at his nails, which were a bit long. He quickly bit them off, shortening them, and tried again. Remus relaxed again and spread his legs, his head falling back again.

Sirius was able to get his two fingers into Remus and kissed his thigh, murmuring under his breath, “You’re doing so well.”

Remus breathed slowly, his eyes sliding shut again. Sirius started moving his fingers again, scissoring them open and twisting them. Remus moaned, trying to spread his legs open farther. Sirius used his other hand to slowly stroke Remus’ cock again.

Remus clenched around Sirius’ fingers and moaned louder. Sirius stopped completely, moving his fingers around inside of Remus, rather than in and out. Remus was still making noises in his throat, trying to move down. Sirius held down his hip, making him clench again.

Sirius went like this for a few minutes, obviously trying to find _something_. Remus suddenly jolted up and moaned his loudest yet, so Sirius ran his finger over the spot again. He felt the bump, and focused on that. Remus started squirming, gasping as sparks seemed to go from his arse to his cock and up his spine.

Sirius smirked. “Is that it?”

Remus moaned again, his eyes rolling back. Sirius scissored his fingers again and pulled them out after he was sure Remus was adequately stretched.

“Okay, this is important. If it hurts too much, if you think it’s too much, tell me, I’ll stop and we’ll start on this part again.”

Remus nodded, watching Sirius hungrily as he stripped. When he saw Sirius’ cock, he immediately yelped, “ _That’s_ supposed to fit in my arse!?”

Sirius laughed and stroked himself a little, his eyes shutting. Remus watched as he spit in his hand and spread it over his cock, slicking it up. “It’ll feel alright, I promise. I think I’ve prepped you enough, so it shouldn’t hurt much, except for at first.”

Sirius quickly spit over his fingers again and pushed them into Remus, making sure Remus was stretched and wet enough.

Sirius moved forward and tried to line himself up. He made a frustrated noise and tried again. He spread his legs, moving himself down, and frowned.

“The pillow wasn’t enough. Give me the blanket.”

Sirius held his hand out. Remus handed him the blanket, which Sirius put under his hips, elevating them just enough. Sirius made a happy noise and lined himself up again.

“Stop me if it hurts too much.”

Remus nodded, lifting his hips to Sirius. Sirius laughed and grabbed his hips, pushing in. Remus’ head fell back as he gasped, his chest rising and falling, at the burning stretch. Sirius popped his head in and groaned, panting, “All right there?”

Remus nodded, asking, “It’s supposed to hurt a little, right?”

Sirius nodded, rubbing Remus’ stomach. “But not too much.”

Remus shook his head, “Not too much, keep going,” he urged.

Sirius nodded and started pushing in again, making Remus gasp again. He squirmed, making Sirius hold his hips still. “Almost half way there. Breathe and relax,” he panted.

Remus nodded and tried his best to relax and breathe deeply again. Sirius rubbed his stomach comfortingly, going down to Remus’ cock and making a surprised noise when it was still fully hard.

Finally, finally, Sirius was fully seated. His hips touched the backs of Remus’ thighs and he held himself still, panting and sweating.

“Tell me when you think I can move. Take your time, I need you to be comfortable.”

Remus nodded and a few seconds passed where they both sat still, Sirius kissing whatever he could reach on Remus.

“Move, please,” Remus said in a high pitched voice.

“Are you sure?”

Remus nodded, making a small, “Mm,” sound.

Sirius pulled out a little immediately, moving back in. He didn’t go hard, he knew that Remus was a virgin in every possible way. He pushed Remus’ thighs up and pressed him into the mattress, or, at least, the pillow and blanket he was on. This changed the angle so Sirius’ cock was constantly against Remus’ prostate, making him keen.

Sirius moved a little faster, more for himself than Remus. Remus was trying his best to meet Sirius for every thrust, so he assumed Remus was okay to go faster. He didn’t go much faster, just as Sirius was building up a nice pace, his cock slipped out.

Remus’ head shot up as Sirius lined himself up again. “Sorry. Were you close?”

Remus lifted his hand in a so-so gesture by his head. Sirius nodded and pushed in again.

Remus did not expect to like it this much. He’d honestly thought this would be more for Sirius than Remus. Remus would experience this and Sirius could break his period of abstinence. He didn’t know if Sirius would even like what Remus thought he may like, but he also didn’t know that it would be _this_ good, even without it.

He didn’t know he’d love the feeling of Sirius’ cock in him so much, large and throbbing. He didn’t even know about the spot that Sirius kept rubbing and caressing, making sure Remus wouldn’t need him to even touch his cock to come.

Sirius was well known at Hogwarts for sleeping around and being really good at it, but Remus didn’t know he’d be just as good with a guy, if not better.

Sirius was pumping into Remus again, at a gentler, slower pace. Remus was moaning at each insistant brush of that one spot, Remus knew he would come soon.

“F-faster, please.”

Sirius leaned forward, not faltering for a minute. “Not today.”

Remus whined, trying to move and force Sirius to go faster. Sirius stopped completely.

“Do you want to stop right now?”

Remus shook his head, trying to move his hips again. Sirius grabbed them and held him still, slipping his cock out of Remus.

“I’m going to hurt you if I go much faster. This is your first time, and I’ve seen what it’s like when you’re a virgin and someone goes too hard. It’s painful and it puts you off of it for a long time. Do you trust me?”

Remus nodded. Sirius pushed back in again. “Okay. Let me take care of you, can you do that?”

Remus nodded again and lifted his hips. “Good. Let me take care of you.”

Sirius started going again, keeping the same pace as before. Remus felt Sirius’ hand go over his chest, go over his thighs, his stomach, his arms. Sirius was looking down at Remus in reverence, as if he wasn’t able to believe his eyes. Remus was making noises again, his eyes were closed, his cheeks were red and the flush of them spread down to his chest. His lips were bitten and swollen. His hair was a mess from throwing his head back and forth.

Remus felt his gut heat up, felt Sirius twitch inside of him. Sirius squeezed Remus’ thighs and faltered a little. Remus was making delicious little whimpering sounds now, he was so close.

Sirius kept going, chasing both of their orgasms, and felt Remus come, arching from the bed. Sirius felt himself brought over the brink, and he pulled out quickly, spraying Remus’ torso. Remus went limp, panting.

Sirius bent down and kissed Remus, noticing that he couldn’t really kiss back. Remus tangled his legs with Sirius’ and pulled him down.

“We need a shower.”

Remus put a finger up, signaling for Sirius to listen. They both listened and heard James still out of bed, shouting about a rogue stinging hex.

“Later. I wanna cuddle.”

Sirius nodded and let himself lay down on Remus, kissing his throat. “Of course. Did I live up to the rumours?”

Remus shifted beneath Sirius and answered honestly. “More than I ever expected.”

Sirius laughed and kissed Remus’ cheek again. “I’m going to have to carry you later.”

Remus turned his head to the side, giving Sirius more room to kiss him. “Then you will, you put me in this state.”

Sirius laughed. “What if you can’t walk tomorrow?”

Remus shrugged. “We’ll wrap my ankle and say I sprained it in a prank, so I couldn’t go to Madam Pomfrey. And you’ll carry me.”

Sirius kissed Remus’ chin and said, “Okay.”

“Okay, now cuddles.”


End file.
